(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power transmitting and receiving device, an electric power transmitting device and an electric power receiving device, and particularly to an electric power transmitting and receiving device, an electric power transmitting device and an electric power receiving device, all of which are excellent in transmission and reception efficiency and enable data transmission and reception.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As a method of wirelessly transmitting and receiving electric power, there have been known electric power transmitting and receiving methods of an electromagnetic induction method using electromagnetic induction and a magnetic resonance method using magnetic resonance.
For charging of an electric toothbrush, an electric shaver, and a mobile electronic device, wireless electric power transmission and reception by an electromagnetic induction method has been utilized because of unnecessity of metal terminals and their simple structures. The method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-97931 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-141940.
Further, diversification of recent devices has boosted demand for wireless electric power transmission and reception of large electric power (up to 100 W) in a medium range of distance (up to 10 m). Therefore, wireless electric power transmission and reception by a magnetic resonance method has been developed, and is disclosed in, for example, Andre Kurs, et al. “Wireless Power Transfer via Strongly Coupled Magnetic Resonances,” SCIENCE, VOL 317, pp. 83-85, 6 Jul. 2007.